


Thinking of you

by wemightfall



Series: Talk some sense to me [3]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Kat asks their friends a question that shakes Jane up a bit and makes her consider finally telling them. But how does one tell their friends they're in love with their boss? Jane doesn't know either.Meanwhile a big change in Jacqueline's life happens and she finds herself craving Jane's closeness.





	Thinking of you

It was pretty much just a regular evening, Jane was sitting on her bed, her two best friends next to her, while they were eating ice cream.

Sutton was stressed about something at work and Kat was stressed because she was still having problems with Adena.  
Jane on the other hand was stressed because she had seen Jacqueline every single day this week and it hadn't started to feel any less confusing.

And of course Kat had to make everything worse by asking this question, of all things. Jane knew it was about figuring out her own identity, but fuck if it didn't make the thoughts in her head all the more confusing.

“Have either of you ever wondered if you might be a bit gay or bi?”, Kat asked.  
Jane pretended she didn't tense up at the question and failed miserably. Sutton answered promptly, because she could. For her this was easy.  
“I don't know. Don't think I ever liked a girl like that. Kissed one once and it was nice. I’d be fine if I ever did, but I don't know.”  
Kat nodded, clearly still lost in her thoughts.  
“What about you, tiny Jane?”, Sutton asked.  
She could feel her heart beating way too loud.  
Jane put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, just to avoid answering for another moment.

Maybe she should just tell them. It might be easier to go through this with her friends than completely alone. The words wouldn't form and she cursed internally.

“Earth to Tiny Jane, hello?”, Sutton said and waved a hand in front of Jane's face.  
She forced herself to snap out of it.  
Her friends would never judge her for this. 

“I think I might like someone actually. A woman.”  
The words came out so silently, almost a whisper.  
Kat and Sutton still heard her, stared at her with open mouths and then started squeaking.  
Jane hid her face behind a pillow.

After calming down a bit, Sutton held up up a finger and asked:”But wait, what about Ben?“  
Jane shrugged.  
“We broke up. Well, technically we weren't even yet dating, but - I think I might have felt this way for a while and just now realized it. “

Kat smiled at her.  
“Come on, tell us everything! Who is she? What's she like?” And while she was glad she managed to distract Kat from Adena problems for a minute, she wasn't quite ready to tell them she was in love with their boss.  
“It doesn't matter. Nothing is gonna happen between us.”  
Sutton shook her head.  
“Unacceptable. Don't try to talk yourself out of it before it even begins! “  
Jane sighed.  
“I have to. Now can we please change the subject?” 

Sutton started talking about fashion again and Jane tuned out.  
She stared at her phone, where she had a message to Jacqueline open, that she was never going to send either way. So far it only contained a “Hey”, anyway.  
Completely inappropriate nonetheless. But she just couldn't help it. It was like Jacqueline was magnetic, pulling her back in, and she couldn't stop it, no matter how hard she tried.  
She hit delete and tried to at least pretend she was listening to any word Sutton was saying. She absolutely wasn't. 

Jacqueline was sitting in her office and staring at the piece of paper in front of her. She knew she should just finally put her signature under it, but it was so goddamn hard.  
She never thought she would be in this position.  
Jacqueline still didn't know how to feel about it.  
She was the one that asked for this and yet - there was a lot of pain in ending a years long marriage, even if it didn't make one happy anymore.

She didn't want to be alone right now. She considered calling one of her friends. Instead she picked up her phone and started typing a text to Jane. It was the wrong thing to do and she knew that. She stared at the words. She should have never asked Jane to come back. The younger woman was a talented writer and from a business standpoint it was a good idea. The problem was that she already cared too much for her. Much more than she should ever care for an employee. She should have realized that sooner. She was too old to be this naive. Jacqueline sighed and tried to ignore the thoughts that came into her mind. She looked at the text and hit delete.


End file.
